Safe and Sound
by Shutupandsparkle
Summary: The war of Gaia is approching, choices have to be made, bonds have to hold strong, but most of all, Sacrifices have to be made. The seven have come this far, but it's not over yet. A song based story, Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift. Beware the feels.
1. It has begun

I_ remember tears streaming down your face when i said "I'll never let you go."_

Leo knew what was going to happen. it all made sence now, the prophecy, everything. even with the tear trickling down his cheek. no one else understood he did'nt think. He hoped no one knew. Leo, with a shaking hand fumbled for a peice of paper and a pen. there was not enough space, there were too many of them. It all could'nt get put into words. his lower lip quivered as he scratched out letter that formed into words on the paper. The names traced out with the ink..brought so many memories back. a J formed into a Jason and a H struggled and managed to sign Hazel. more names, more words. he grabbed another sheet of paper, and made more words. at the bottom of the second sheet of paper he signed his name. _Leo Valdez. _He shakily slid it into a envelope and wrote a message on the front. Then he put a small package in with the papers and sealed the envelope. On the package he had wrote a name. a very special name. He looked around and slipped the envelope into Jason's backpack. _This is it man. _Leo thought. _My best friend until the end. Ill miss ya, dude. _He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. _Whatever happens today...well, i don't know.__ I wish the best for all of you. _Leo fingered through the list of all the people he ever met from when he found out he was a half-blood. There were so many. One girl with dark chocolate brown hair and flickering eyes pulled a trigger and another tear slipped out. _Reyna._

When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._


	2. What now?

Leo turned to look at his team mates, his friends, his family. Nico, Reyna, Gwen, Jake Mason, Tyson, ella and many others came to help the seven againt the earthborn and Gaia's army. They all had determined looks on their faces, even Percy and Annabeth who fell from Tartarus, looked hungry to destroy the goddess and her minions. Nico raised waves of skeletal armies from the dead who stood behind them all. His black blade gleamed and next to him stood and five-humdred pound hellhound named "Mrs. O'Leary" according to Percy. Hopefully she knew who was enemy and who was'nt. He glanced at the daughter of Bellona in golden armor and a purple cloak with two daggers in her hands. Behind the Golden helm she wore on her head, Leo could see a golden and a silver eye, which was strange but stunningly beautiful. She gave him a curt nod and he returned it. Her dogs stood by her side, ruby eyes glowing. Automations.

"Well guys...this is it." Percy broke a un nerving silence.

"Nice working with you, man." Jason spoke.

"Don't die Jason." Piper whispered.

"I'll try not too. You too, Rey Rey."

"Right back at you, Sparky."

"Percy I love you." Annabeth's words quivered.

"Love you too."

"Aww!" Hazel smiled slightly.

"See ya at the other end, Repair boy." Piper smiled. Leo smiled bacK, but he knew it was'nt going to happen. Suddenly, the sound of a horn rang out, and Gaia's army came to sight. Leo whisperd to himself. "Stay safe, Reyna." As Jason gave the sign to go.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright No one can hurt you now..._


	3. It is not over

_Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Leo smashed another Earthborn as he stood back to back with Jason.

"Dude, watch out!" Leo ducked as a fireball flamed past his head.

"I really didn't need to."

"I forgot." Jason summoned more lightning with the help of His sister and her hunters. Hylla and the Amazons came to help with Reyna also. Once in awhile, a rondom surprised monster would turm to ash, and Annabeth would look up with a small smile.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling_

_everything's on fire_

Leo threw a ball of fire at some giants and they went up in was'nt anything like the had had before, more monsters, many, many more. The demigods, hellhounds and whatever else was fighting with then, skeletons, their numbers were lowering, even if the monsters numbers were too. A huge flash of lightning lit of the sky and when the smoke cleared, Jason and Reyna stood back to back in the middle of a hundred piles of ash. Reyna's cloak snapped in the wind and Jason's eyes crckled like electricity. It gave the demigods hope, but more earthborn replaced them. _Is it even possible to win this thing? They are so strong. _But they could'nt let them raise Gaea. They could'nt. The cut on leos leg bleed and stung as grit and dirt worked it's way into the wound and Leo cringed. It wasn't going to be easy, that was already proved. The dead clashed with the earth as Nico struggled to summon wave after wave of skeletons.

"Fall back!" Leo heard Percy's voice over the monsters roaring and the sound of pain and bloodshead. Leo saw Frank the dragon tak steps back and dispite his fear of fire, vaporize a dozen earth-born with his fiery breath. Leo smashes yet another giant to mud, but more kept coming. When was this all going to end? If the giants could raise Gaia, it was all over. A white streak crackled as Jason dis his son-of-Jupiter deal. Piper was doing quick work with her dagger and attempting sweet-talk once in while, but her face was filled with fear and emotion. Hazel fought next to her brother, children of Hades/Pluto fighting as one. Thalia and her hunters shot volley after volley of arrows, vaporizing monsters everywhere. her shield was so horrible, the head of the gorgon Medusa molded onto it, demons screeched and backed up.

"This is'nt working!"

"I've noticed!"

"What now?"

"Keap fighting! Hold your ground!" But they all knew there was too few of them to hold any ground. wave after wave of monsters. A Hunter went down. Amazon forklifts were crushed. Leo heard Hael scream. Skeletons were torn to peices. Was this even possible to win? Or were the gods just leading their children to their death?

**Sorry about the short chapters! i try to make them as loong as i can, but i get writers block! anyways, please review and also sorry about any miss spelling or grammar! so yeah thanks!**


	4. Maybe we have a chance

_The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby._

Leo turned and to his shock, found Percy with a limp Ammanbeth in his arms. Jason was screaming at Reyna, her face speckled with blood and mud. Her eyes flashed gold and silver as her dogs lunged and snapped at anyone who dared come close to their owner.

"Jason, no! You can't, it's too dangerous!" If Leo looked closely, he could see Tears streaming down the queen of Rome's face. So unlike her. The war had shattered her shield she always put up so no one could tell what she was really thinking.

"Reyna, I have too! This needs to end! It can't go on! look at your sisters Amazons. Look at the hunters, look at _us." _Jason was right, this needed to end soon, they already had lost a significant amount of warriors.

"But not you Jason! Please not you! I...I've lost you once, i can't afford to lose you again!" Her words were filled with something leo had never heard in her voice before. Leo heard _concern. _Leo heard _honesty_. he heard _emotion. _He suddenly had a strong wave of protection over her, and more affection. She had always stood out to him. She was like him. Then, he realized what Jason planned to do. He wanted to go and close the dorrs. Himself. Leo suddently paniced. He couldn't lose his best friend.

"Jason NO!" Her voice trailed off to a tone barely audible in the rage of battle. "I love you." More tears. her bottem lip trembled. She was scared. Scared for him. Jason hard expression suddenly turned into tear also. He softly said back, "Then I wont." She reached up and traced his scar on his lip, grabbed the neck of his shirt and kissed him, And Leo knew if might be their last momento to share. Unless he could stop it. Reyna pulled away and turned back to the battle, as Jason did too. Frank, the now tiger, clawed and roared at the monsters, standing over a broken Hazel.

"HAZEL!" Leo screamed. She did'nt move. Tears stung leo's eyes as he wound not cry. He would not cry. No. Leo had a sudden urge to yell "FOR NARNIA!" Just for a last laugh, but he swallowed the words. Piperr ought furiously with her dagger, slashing at earthborn with all her might. Her mud-caked face was smeared with tears too.

"PENUT BUTTER!" The strange war cry echoed across the battle field as A legion of Cyclops, led by Tyson charged into battle, fresh thirty-foot warriors ready to spill blood...rather, mud. only seconds later a howl errupted through the sound of death. Silence. The earthborn laughed, and Leo could hear Gaia's voice ringing out.

"_My reinforcements have arrived. You are doomed. Fall back little ones, fall back and your numbers will stop to decrease." _

Leo knew it was a lie. He was scared. More monsters. They were dont for. This was it. Still, silence but then the howl sounded again. One by one, more voices joined it. Even the earthborn looked confused. Then, out of nowhere, a Russet seven-foot tall wolf followed by many others rashed into the clearing eyes gleaming, ready to take their prey.

"Lupa!" Reyna's voice broke the quiet as the Demigods cheered. Lupa looked at Reyna and spoke

"_Yes, my pup. It is I. We have come to help you. Wolves, advance!" _Their war crys and roars teared at the silence and the sound of war burst out. Leo could practicly hear Gaia's shock and scream of anger. With thhe wolves and the Cyclops, it had tipped the scales. Thry fought with new force, with adrenaline and bloodshed that Gaia's army was caought by surprise. The Golden eagle gleamed, and Greek and Roman faught side by side, with Percy, Jason and Reyna leading them. Maybe they still had a chance, Leo thought. Maybe it wasn't over.

_Even when the music's gone...  
Gone. _


	5. Percy!

Leo just sat there, shocked. What was he supposed to say to her? He felt bad for the poor girl. She was trying her best in life. He knew her fatal flaw, he knew her type. She had her head in her hands and she silently, sobbed, letting all those tears from Jason flow out. All those tears she had to keep moved closer to her, expecting her to inch away as he did, but she kept still. Carefully he lifted her chin up with his hand. Her eyes were puffy and her lower lip quivered. He examinded her, Her toga was ripped and her golden armor dented. Her hair hung in a lose barid down her back, mud and dust covering her face. He never really got a good look at her. She had high distinct cheek bones that gave her a dignified look, arched eyebrows perfect skin and acat's mouth. The thing was with Reyna, opposed to Piper, was Piper knew she was beautiful, cause she pbviously was. No one ever had told Reyna she was beautiful. Therefore, she did'nt know.

Reyna always compared herself to Piper. Piper had chocolate brown hair, Reyna had regular brown almost to the point it was black. Piper's eyes changed colors, Reyna's were dark and cold. Piper had rosy cheeks, soft skin a lean body and full lips, She was perfect girlfriend material. Reyna wasn't. Her expressionless face, high cheek bones gaveher a look she thought was a "Go-away-or-ill-cut-you" face. Her always despised her own body. Piper had curves, Reyna didn't really. Her skin was cut and scraped from fighting. Piper's was soft and she smelled like peaches no matter gown many time she got cut or rolled in mud. Reyna didn't wear perfume. She didn't wash her hair with "Peaches with silk essences" or put on five pounds of lip-stick every morning. She was not a daughter of Venus, she was a daughter of Bellona. It was her destiny, and she couldn't change it.

Reyna looked up at leo. His eyes were soft, with a flicker of fire. He whispered to her, almost sounding hurt.  
"Why Reyna? Why would you?" She looked down.  
"Because i have to."  
"No you don't I like you just how you are." He brought her to him and at first his lips just brushed hers, as if he hadn't meant it, but then he came back and locked his mouth onto hers. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't. Reyna was well aware of Jason and Piper staring at them in shock, but she didn't care anymore. As Leo slowly pulled away from a teary reyna, Percy's voice came over the silence.  
"Guys? It's time." Leo looked over at Reyna. The doors of Death awaited. They had to be closed. A shiver went down Leo's spine. Everyone who fought the war against Gaea gathered around the doors, Annabeath restrained by Jason and Frank, screaming out for Percy's name.  
"PERCY! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
Percy walked up to the dorrs, his face stricken with pain.  
"Percy! Wait!" Leo called to him. "Wait." Reyna seemed to realize what he wanted to do, and screamed out much like Annabeth had just.  
"LEO! YOU STAY RIGHT HERE-DONT, PLEASE!"

_You'll be alright,  
no one can hurt you now_

Percy's face changed, and Annabeth stoppped kicking. No one seemed to realize what was happening, Reyna was begging him to stay, and Leo was whispering something to her in a soft voice, tears streaming down her he talked to her, Piper caught a few words.

"Leo, you promised. You said you would never let me go." Leo started crying then. Piper caught on. "Leo! No we need you! Reyna needs you!"

Percy came back down to Annabeth who hugged him tightly. Leo took Reyna's hand. "Please Reyna, do it for me. For the camps. Please." Reyna's silent nods and sobs started making everyone else cry. Leo walked up to the doors, Annabeth, Hazel and Piper went to Reyna's side. She cried into Annabeth, who was also crying. Not for Percy, but for ther Repair boy they had always loved. Leo Valdez.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_


	6. How far have we come?

There were shouts of argument.

"Leo, no!"  
"Please, we need you!"  
"You are one of the seven, you can't!"

Leo stood at the doors. Now it was Jason restraining Reyna, who kicked and swore, screaming and sobbing. As Leo stepped in the doors, he scanned all his friends. Everyone who had stayed by his side this whole journey. He started his eulogy.

"Beauty queen. You and Jason have the best time together. Stay beautiful. Frank, even though how much i dislike you for taking Hazel..you were awesome, bro. Seriously. Dont let Haz forget Sammy." He turned to the others. "Hazel. Nico's here. You have him. stay awesome, and i wish you and Frank the best. Percy, don't die, you and Anna are the most amazing ones here. Annabeth, take care, give Bunker 9 to someone who deserves it. Jake...you were the best sienor counslor i could have ever asked for. Take care of the cabin, man." He turned to Jason. "Jason...i am so sorry. I don't want to leave you. But i have to. You were the bestest friend i could ever had have. Ill miss you bro. see ya on the other side...R-reyna..."

He stumbled over his words. he had known her for so little time, but it had felt like it was forever. He took a deep breath.

"Reyna, when we met, i knew it. I knew you were meant for me. and it breaks my heart to tear it because we just sewed it together. But remember what i said-maybe we can be alone...together? Yeah, remember me. Please. You have Jason, and Piper, and Anna and Perc-they all care about you." The others nodded. "Reyna, i love you. With all my heart. And to die with all my heart full of you, is the best way of dying i can think of. Don't feel bad. Im doing this because i love you. I swear on the River Styx." A tear rushed down his greased face, and he flashed one more cockey smile. "Yours in Demigodishness and all that. peace off.

And he slammed the doors.

"NO!" Reyna screeched out and toppled down. "NO!" The girl clawed at the air, calling out the Latino's name. The air suddently became bitter as sides of the camps seperated from their unity. A greek called out,  
"This was the Roman's fault Leo died!" And suddently argument erupted. Swords were drawn. Shields were raised. Reyna, dispiter her state of crushed stepped forward in between to camps.

"STOP!"

Everyone silenced. Reyna the girl who has to lead a camp herself. Who can't show her feelings. The girl who just lost the love of her life, putting herself out there.

"I know we lost Leo. Believe me..I have not forgotten. But this isn't any of out faults. He did it for us. Not to put us to a civil war, but to unite us. Yes, I said civil, because look at us, we are all demigods, Yes, from different sides of the myths, but we are all mortal, all the same, Just look at us. We might not agree on everything,,,But at least let us not go to war. This is what Leo would want." Her voice shook with pain. Percy stepped forward and stood with Reyna.

"I agree." And Jason stepped forward, followed by the seven, and soon everyone else."Do it for Leo."

_Just close your eyes...  
You'll be alright..._


	7. All is well that ends well

{15 Years later}

"Okay, class, today we will continue to study Greek and Roman mythology."

Mrs. Jackson sat down in front of the room and scanned her World Studies Sixth grade class.  
"Now, can anybody tell me who the major Greek gods were? Greta?"  
"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo, um, Artemis, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Hermes."  
"Good. Of course there are more, but those are the more minor gods. Now can anyone tell me, if a god and a human had a child together...what would their offspring be?" One hand was raised. This was the very bright Melody, a short girl with auburn hair. "Melody?"  
"They would be half-bloods, half blood of a god, half of a human." Annabeth nodded and pulled out a time line.  
"Correct. Now, as we have learned, different wars have occurred over the past years. You may all put your pencils down, I am going to tell you a story and I want you to pay close attention." Annabeth had been thinking for awhile on how she would approach this.

"Not too long ago, a very special demigod was born. He was the son of Poseidon, or Neptune in the Roman terms. His name was...Peter, Peter Johnson." Annabeth smiled at the name. "Peter was sent to a camp for Demigods like him, with help of a Satyr, one of our vocabulary words, and there he met a girl named...Amy. He and Amy had to go on a quest, to find Zeus' lightning bolt, the most powerful weapon in the world. It was stolen, and Peter, Amy and the Satyr whose name was Garret had to go find it. It turned out to be a son of Hermes names Lucas who stole it. The three got the bolt back and gave it back to Zeus. But that was only the beginning."

"Peter for the next years of his life went on different quests, with different heroes. But it all lead up to a prophecy which was named,  
_A half-blood of the eldest gods,__  
__Shall reach sixteen against the odds,_  
_and see the world in endless sleep,_  
_a Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_  
_A single choice shall end his days,_  
_Olympus, to preserve, or raze._  
Now no one really knew, not even the gods knew what it was about really or who it was about. Well, you all remember the Titans, ancestors of the gods, right? Well Lucas, the lightning thief, managed to raise Kronos, the leader of the Titans, and Kronos raised Typhon, the gods' worst fear. They were going to destroy Olympus, but Peter and his friends were going to stop him. And they did. The prophecy unfolded, and it was about Lucas not Peter, who made the choice to sacrifice himself in the end to save Olympus and the world. But it was not over yet. A new prophecy was spoken by the Oracle, a girl named Raven, which went like this.  
_Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call__  
__To storm and fire, the world must fall._  
_An oath to keep with a final breath, _  
_and foes bear arms to the doors of death._  
This was about seven demigods, Peter, Amy, Jacob, Penny, Leonardo, Finn, and Hailey. Well peter had his memory wiped by Hera, and was sent to the Roman demigod camp, which the Greeks did not know about, Camp Jupiter. And Jacob, who was Roman, son of Jupiter, memory was wiped and sent to the Greek Camp Half-Blood. Well they all finally they met at Camp Jupiter, with a son of Hades, Nate, and the Leader of Camp Jupiter, Praetor with Jacob, a daughter of Bellona, Risa. The seven sailed to Greece and had to close the Doors of Death. Now the catch was, if you closed the doors, they had to be closed from the inside, someone had to be stuck in there and die. Now after the seven and the Greeks and Romans fought Gaea and defeated her, they had to close the doors. And you know who did it? Leonardo, and he did it right after confessing his love to Risa. He said his goodbyes...and shut the doors, saving everyone else. Risa fought and screamed...but it was no use. And then the Greeks and Romans started to blame it on each other for Leonardo's death. And they were about to have a civil war when Rise cried out for them to stop. She was heartbroken, for her love had just died, and she was weak and had close to nothing left, and she stood there, and stopped the war, the remaining six standing with her. After the war was over, everyone settled in. Jacob and Piper moved into New Rome, or Camp Jupiter and had two children. Finn and Hailey did also, they had one child. Peter and Amy live here in Manhattan and have twins. Rise stayed praetor in New Rome, leading the Camp with Jacob by her side, but she still mourns her dead love, and the story of Leonardo saving the world lives on. Any questions, class?"


	8. Safe and Sound

And Annabeth was right. the story of Leonardo shall live forever.

_Come morning light...  
You and I'll be safe anf sound..._


End file.
